X-23: No Resemblance
by lupercial
Summary: As X-23 struggles with the loss of everything she knows, the searches for a link in her shattered world.
1. Prologue

X-23: No Resemblance This is my first fanfic and I decided to do something less mainstream that there was less of. Please give feedback I want to grow as a writer so I'll take the good and the bad (Hopefully more good than bad). I don't own any of marvels work but I hope you enjoy this. :-) Prologue: Those eyes. Those staring, unblinking, green eyes. They are not my eyes but why then, do they stare back at me. Right out of my reflection, out of my mother's blood. The note remains clenched in my hand as if it were a beacon that could possibly guide me out of the hellish nightmare that is the wreckage of my own life. The words "I love you Laura" remain burned on the insides of my eyes. At the facility I was never allowed to express emotions, I don't even know how. So as I lie in the cold snow holding the note with a torrent of smoke and fire in my wake, a single tear finds its way down my face and lands in the snow. In the note it said I was not a weapon not a monster but a child, and when I look at my own reflection that's what I see; a child. But that's not me, a monster is exactly what I am, for surely only a monster could kill her own mother? I hate this, the moments just after the trigger scent wears off, when my victim has usually not completed their death rattle and my vision comes back just in time to see the life extinguished from their eyes. I didn't ask for this. As I stand up and pick up my passport and the pieces from my childhood, I take one last look at the smouldering wreck of the facility. A little part of me wants to smile, smile at the fact that the earth has been rid of this abomination. But I don't smile, because I'm not even sure if I can, for smiling comes from an emotion all but alien to me. Amongst the files and pictures there was one that caught my eye, it had a name; Logan. He was the other side to the coin of my existence 2 weapons, made to kill. He had escaped and now so too had I. It made my next move quite clear. And so I kissed my mother goodbye for the last time and ran off, into the trees. 


	2. Chapter 1: Solitude

Chapter 1: Solitude Almost a year had past since that fatal day. I thought that the facility was gone or at least that they would stop coming after me. They'll never stop, because no matter how much money they spend, how many resources or lives they make me take. Because I will always be worth more to them. I found Logan at the Xavier Institute. He was adamant that I stay there, become a part of that family, take advantage of their protection. But how can I? How can become part of something like that when all I've known my entire life is how to kill? No. And to endanger their lives further just by being near them? No I'll stick to my life of seclusion, better to contain my own anguish than spread it. It has grown strongly apparent now that anyone I get close to gets hurt in the process. Right now I'm living on the streets of Hell's kitchen, squatting in abandoned houses. But I won't stay long. I could work but that would bring me into the open, and anyway, I'm not too good at doing 'normal'. I've encountered numerous gangs but they have learned to leave me alone, that I made clear. It's raining. The cold feels good on my skin, reminds me that I'm alive, that I haven't quite gone insane yet. I don't quite know where I'm going, just walking I guess. Up ahead I see a group of thugs, the ones that hell's kitchen are famous for. I silently pray that they aren't looking for trouble I don't want to hurt more people, regardless of their questionable innocence. They start moving towards me and I heart falls when I notice that they are armed. Not all of them will make it out of this alive. Suddenly one of them stops the others and points in my direction. They quickly hurry off and a great sense of relief washes over me as I assume they must have heard rumours of me from the survivors. "Hello". The light danced off my adamantium laced claws as they extracted from my wrists and flew to the place where his jugular should have been. He was, instead, some few meters away leaning in the light of a street lamp. This made more sense, it was not me they were fleeing from but the man who knows no fear; Dare Devil. He adopted a less casual stance as he saw the claws, I however stayed hand. Dare Devil he is of course one of the good guys, but that could prove worse for me because am I not the bad guys? "You can put those away, I have no wish to fight you". I may not have the least bloody of ledgers but it seemed foolish to make a dangerous enemy for no reason. I retracted my claws but did not move my gaze. It was a peculiar thing, of course I'd heard of these 'Hero's' before, all dressed up and protecting the weak heard like glorified shepherds. Going to such lengths to protect their identities. I guess I am not so different, at the facility I had been made to wear many different facades and disguises to get close to people and to protect my own identity, well not that I had an identity. But to see him here like this, all dressed in red, it all seemed somewhat unnecessary. "What's your name?" His tone was respectful yet undemanding, like a teacher asking the opinion of a student whose opinion they actually recognised. I replied; "Laura". The silence was painful but I'd found that this happened a lot when I tried to talk to people. "You know you remind me of someone". "Who". "An old friend". "Why did you say that if you weren't going to tell me?" "I was thinking aloud". Pause. "That's when you-". "I know what thinking aloud is". If this is what all normal human interaction is I think I'll go hand myself back to the facility. From the looks of things he was thinking along similar lines (although perhaps not quite the same). "Well I'd say you shouldn't be in this part of town but you can obviously handle yourself well enough." And he was gone. Some part of me wanted him to stay, or even to take me out of this lonely pit I've dug myself into. No people like me don't have friends, don't have family. And we much less deserve it. So I keep walking and the rain continues to saturate my clothes but I don't mind, I don't even wish for a jacket. It's what I deserve. 


End file.
